Here In Your Arms
by Squooshytaje
Summary: Mild sexual themes. Proceed at your own risk. Feedback is appreciated.
1. New Guy

(( **Hey~ This is my first story thingy~ Heehee~ I want to hear feedback please~ It makes me happy! ^^ I also and STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE SECOND CHAPTERS, so if you want the second chapter (If you even like this shitty peice o' shit at all that is) you'll eather have to wait, ORRRR help me out. =w=;;; ))**

I sat up in bed, hair damp with sweat, alarm clock beeping loudly.

Dammit. That same dream again. That same faceless guy, always sitting there, smiling at me lovingly, reaching out a hand to touch me and pull me into a tight embrace. He always was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a single word. His dark, curly hair always shadowed his eyes, but I could still tell their loving gaze was held upon me. I always felt…happy in that dream. An odd feeling for me. Not normal. It scared me.

"God dammit! Shut up!" I hissed and slammed my hand onto my alarm clock which was screaming at me from beside my bed. I looked across my bedroom. Well, it wasn't exactly _all_ mine, I shared it with my younger brother, Feliciano.

My stupid idiot of a brother was already out of bed and downstairs. Probably on the phone with his stupid potato of a best friend like he was every morning. God how I hated Ludwig. I swear he wants something bad to do with my brother, and like hell if I'd let him even lay a finger anywhere near him. But every time I tell him to 'Fuck off and get your ugly face away from my brother!' Feliciano (like the fucking brat he is) starts bawling and tells me to, "Be nice to Ludwig!" God, I can't even _tell_ you how annoying that is!

I climbed out of bed and let my bare feet hit the floor. Shit, It was fucking FREEZING! I hated this already, but today was a weekend, so it was something good already. I guess.

I drowsily made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and my gaze was met by that of another teenager in the reflective glass. He had short, dark brown hair, and a stray curl that came from the top right of his head, and grumpy hazel eyes. This was me. Lovino Vargas.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door flew open, almost hitting me in the side.

"Looooovvvi~ Come Look! Hurry!" My little brother Feliciano chirped happily pointing behind him into the hall way he stood in.

"What the hell! Dammit Feliciano! Go the hell away! It's not life or death important!" I yelled as I dodged the door that was trying to kill me.

"Buuuut Loviii! Come on! We have a new neighbor!" He said smiling widely. God he was such an idiot.

"What…?" I asked blinking once at the stupid fool I call my brother.

"Come look!~ There's a nice boy who is about our age~ He's only a little older than you fratello!"

I sighed deeply. "Feli, please. I don't care."

"Let's go say 'hi'! Please! Please please please please please- "

"FINE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL HIT YOU!" I shouted.

"Yay!~" And with that, Feliciano ran from the bathroom and down the hall, almost colliding with the front door as he threw it open and bounded out.

I don't know why I followed. I guess it was because if I didn't, he would have cried about it or something.

Like Feli said, there was a moving truck outside the house next to us. Three people stood outside, unpacking stuff. One a tanned teenage boy, taller than me, with dark, curly hair and bright green eyes. He was grinning like some idiot. I felt automatic dislike for him flow through my body.

Oh great. He spotted us. I crossed my arms over my chest when he trotted over to us. His green eyes locked on me.

"Hola! I'm Antonio! What's your name?" He asked grinning dumbly. I detected a heavy Spanish accent.

Great. Another freak. Like this place didn't have enough of them already!

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, and this is my brother, Lovi!" Feliciano grinned.

"it's Lovino you dumb fuck!"

"Watch your language!" Feliciano scolded me.

Antonio was just smiling. The way he was looking at me creeped me out. Very much so.

"So, Lovino, what's it like here?" He asked. His curly hair fell a little bit into his eyes. Dammit. Just looking at him brought back memories of my dream and I felt awkward. I looked away from him.

"Who cares."

Feli clung to my arm. "Fratello! Be nice to Antonio!" He whined. God was he annoying!

Antonio looked at his feet, then back up at me. "Well...I think the both of you are pretty nice! You guys go to the high school up that way right?" He asked, pointing up the street towards the direction of our high school.

"Si." I said glaring at the Spaniard. He just gave a soft giggle.

"Then we'll be going to school together! I can't wait!" He then turned to me. "I hope you're the one who gets to show me around Lovi!"

"Don't call me that dammit!" I hissed. That only made him laugh again. What the hell is wrong with this guy! Is he not affected by my harshness! Can't he tell I don't like him?

"You're too funny~" Antonio purred, then his dad (Or at least I thought it was his dad ) called to him. "Sorry guys!~ I gotta go!" he waved and trotted back to his house.

I'm going to HATE living next to that guy. Deeply hate it.

"Antonio was nice, Si?" Feliciano asked as we went back inside our own house.

"No. I don't like him."

"Aw! Lovi! Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean. I'm just telling the truth. He's weird. Didn't you see how he was looking at me! I mean seriously!" I recalled the way those gem green eyes watched me like a hunter on it's prey. I shivered a little.

"Looking at you…? Like how?"

"Like he liked me. Not friend like either!"

"Don't be silly Lovi! Antonio's really nice. You and him seem to get along great~" Feliciano purred grinning stupidly.

Yeah. Get along great. Ugh, my little brother was such an airhead sometimes!


	2. Date?

"N-ngh! A-ah!" I yelped a moan as the man over me gently eased into me. Oh god, this feeling was too great. I felt my back arch off the bed that we were on.

"Lovi~ I love you!" The man purred. That was the first time I heard him speak. That voice…I recognized it…But I couldn't quite put my finger to who it belonged too. I didn't care at the moment anyway.

The other man begun to thrust at a slow pace, going almost all the way out, then back in with more speed each time. His hands found their way to my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist, making myself more vulnerable to the thrusts.

I woke up to the feel of something hot and sticky running down my legs. "Fuck..." I groaned and silently thanked God that I went to bed in my jeans last night.

Fucking wet dreams.

It was the same guy from my other ones, only he had advanced than just hugging.

I climbed out of bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom where I peeled off my semen soaked jeans and boxers off and changed into new pants and underwear.

It was just great that all my fucking shirts were downstairs! That means I have to go down there and get them.

I made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here!" I practically shouted upon seeing LUDWIG sitting with my brother at the table.

"Ve~ Ludwig is here to spend the day with me~ Isn't that great Lovi?" My brother asked happily.

"Fuck. No! Dammit! I will NOT be ANYWHERE near that potato sucking bastard!"

My brother started to tear up. "L-lovino...be nice!"

"UGH. I'm leaving!" I growled glaring at the German who had his arm wrapped around Feliciano trying to comfort him. I grabbed a button up shirt and pulled it over my shoulders, slamming the door behind me. I guess I could go flirt with some girls or something dammit!

When I was on the porch, I started to button up my shirt.

"Looovi~" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

Shit! Antonio was bounding over to me, that same stupid grin from yesterday on his face.

"Go away dammit! Can't you see I'm busy!" I snapped.

He tipped his head to one side, much like Feliciano does.

"With what? Your shirt? Here! Let me help~" He purred and reached out for the buttons on my shirt.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I smacked his hands away. "Hell NO! Get the fuck away from me!" I hissed.

"Aw~ Your blushing~" He giggled.

"S-screw off bastard!" I growled. God, this guy was SO annoying!

"But Lovino! I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the park with me!" Antonio whined, a childish pout on his face.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine dammit! I'm only going to go because I want to go, which I DON'T, but so only you'll get out of my hair!"

"I'm not in your hair~" he laughed and took hold of my arm, dragging me along behind him.

At the park, we walked around and Antonio chattered away about himself. It wasn't a bad day out I guess. It was nice and warm, a lazy breeze floated past.

Did he just say something about tomatoes...?

"Huh...?" I asked blinking as I snapped out of day dreaming.

"I said, I love tomatoes. What about you?" He repeated.

"Yeah. I love them as well."

"That's great!"

A small pause.

"Hey Lovi, wanna go get some tomatoes?" Antonio asked.

My stomach gave a soft grumble. I hadn't eaten yet. "I'm fucking starving! Of course I do dammit!" I replied.

He laughed and took my hand, which made my cheeks heat up again, but I was too hungry to care, and lead me into town.

After getting out hands on some tomatoes, we settled down on a bench to eat. Antonio smiled widely at me as he handed me a tomato.

"Why are you looking at me like that! It's creepy. Knock it off!" I said an edge to my voice.

"Like how?" He asked taking a bite out of his tomato.

I groaned. He's so stupid sometimes! "J-just….never fucking mind!" I hissed and finished off the red fruit in my hands.

As we walked back home, Antonio was grinning widely, it seems that his stupid smile never even left his stupid face. It's so weird.

"See you tomorrow at school Lovi?" He asked as we stood outside my front door.

"Sure…Whatever." I said and reached for the handle.

Only I was caught by Antonio's hand on my arm. He spun me around hugged me gently. W-was I blushing, AGAIN! No fucking away! I couldn't be! Dammit!

"H-hey! Let go of me you bastar-" I started.

That was my first kiss. It was a small, but soft peck to the lips. My eyes widened in surprise when Antonio pulled away.

"Bye, bye Lovino~" He called waving to me as he walked towards his house.

I pressed my fingers to my lips gently. "What the hell was that!" I wondered out loud and opened the door and went inside, dazed.


	3. Awkward

Pursing my lips in frustration, I gazed into the mirror, my olive eyes meeting their reflection.

"The ever loving fuck...?" My voice was a mumble. I couldn't quite wrap my head around what had happened this afternoon.

"Lovi! Dinner's ready~" Feliciano called from downstairs, voce cheery as normal. The scents of pasta and soup caught my nostrils, and my mouth started to water.

"Is that potato sucker still here?!" I yelled, eyes narrowing a bit. God, I couldn't tell you how much I hated him. Even if I said it a million times!  
Footsteps came up the stairs. My grandfather poked his head into the bathroom.

"No. Ludwig isn't here. But we have guests over, Lovino." A smirk was on his lips. "Your brother is making dinner, and I want you to be on your best behavior."  
I scoffed. "Best? This is my goddamn best behavior!"

"What did I just say?" My grandfather seemed a bit cross. I heaved a sigh.  
"Yes, sir..." I received a pat on the back, and he smiled contently as he left.

"Fuck you. I'll do as I damn we'll please!" I huffed once he was gone. I hated it when we had people over. It was such a pain in the ass to entertain everyone.  
I just hate people. I hate their happiness, their laughter, their easy going nature, and especially their stupid fucking smiles.

God how I couldn't stand those damn smiles. It makes me want to punch them in the face. Lets see someone smile about that!

"Lovino! Come down here!"  
I heaved another exasperated sigh, and trudged down the stairs.

"Fucking fuck, shit, ass, bitch, damn..." I rambled off curse words under my breath as I came down.

Oh no. Oh HELL no.

"YOU." I pointed straight at Antonio. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

My idiotic brother came over, clamping a hand on my mouth. I bit him, and he yelped, pulling back, tearing up. Jeeze, what a baby.

"Loviiii!~" Antonio seemed to ignore my harsh words and he came over, hugging me tightly, lifting me at least a foot off the ground.

"Put me down! Put me down right now, you bastard!" My voice was almost a shriek.

The stupid spaniard ignored my words, like a douchebag, and he just nuzzled my face, which felt as if it were on fire.

"Get off me you sick, tomato absorbing freak!" I shoved his chest, causing him to drop me. I landed right on my ass.

"I...I'm sorry Lovino.." Antonio's voice was small and apologetic.

"You should be." I hissed.

"Lovino Vargas! You apologize to Antonio right this minute!" My grandfather commanded, walking over to me, hoisting me up onto my feet, which caused me to stumble.

I HATED it when he man handled me! He knew that too! I had done no wrong here! Why did I have to apologize?  
I remained stubborn and silent. That caused me to be picked up, and set down on a chair roughly.

"You are going to be polite, do you hear me? You will not open your big mouth unless you have something positive to say." His voice was barely a whisper, but there was so much venom dripping off his words.

"Yes, sir..."

"Now, I want you to apologize to Antonio this instant."

Gritting my teeth, I turned to look at the Spanish bastard, and growled out my apology.

Then, he had the fucking nerve to smiled as if nothing had happened.  
"That's okay Lovi! I forgave you already!"

I wanted to throw a chair at his face. Maybe that'd wipe that air headed smile off it.

Feliciano served everyone dinner, and he told them all his 'wonderful' stories about today.

"Ve~ And then we went out to get some ice cream, and we saw a cat! It was the cutest, most cuddly cat I've ever seen!" He giggled a bit. "Then he asked me if I wanted to start seeing him, but I didn't know what that mea-"

"He asked you WHAT?!" My hands found themselves slamming upon the table, and I stood. "I will not let you see that stupid jerk off! It's forbidden!" My voice was a growl. There was no way in hell that MY little brother was going to be dating some German pig! I won't have it!

"Lovino, sit back down, and stop your yelling. This is a dinner table."

"I don't care what the fuck this is!" I yelled, and kicked my chair away, running outside. I wasn't having it! I'm done, so done!

I don't even know how long I was sitting out on the porch. I didn't care.

I didn't care that it was cold enough to freeze a Husky's balls off. I wasn't going back into that damn house.

"Lovino?" The Spanish accent came from behind me. Great.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not even looking at him as he walked a little closer. I felt strong hands rest upon my shoulders, and I flinched.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin-" Those hands started rubbing my shoulders, and it felt really nice. I closed my eyes, letting Antonio massage. It was surprisingly calming to my overworked brain.

After a long silence, I felt hot breath on my ear. (In which it didn't make me shudder or blush at all! Just so you all know!) "Feel better?" The voice was soft against my skin.

Slowly, I nodded, and I could feel him smiling. It wasn't smug, but it still brought a bit of my temper back. But that was taken away suddenly as I felt soft lips pressing against the exposed skin of my neck. They trailed up to behind my ear, and I felt teeth soft nibble at my lobe.

"Nn..." A very soft groan left my lips, and I slowly tilted my head back, eyes closed.

Wait, what the hell was happening?! I shoved his face away, jumping out of my chair.

"W-what the ever loving fuck are you doing, you shithead?!" I gasped, coming to my senses, the slight haze in my mind clearing.

Antonio looked at me curiously, as if he thought I was the one being absurd! Ha! What a moron!

"What do you mean? I was trying to help you loosen up a bit. You seemed so angry." He replied, tone a bit hurt. What a fucking actor.

"You were sexually assaulting me!" I threw my hands in the air. "I could get you arrested for that shit!"

"I was doing no such thing, Lovi."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Those green eyes gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"We'll it seems you are forgetting quite a damn lot!" I shoved him out of my way, and stormed inside. I ran up to my room, slammed the door closed and locked it.

I never wanted to see Antonio again.


	4. Thoughts and Realization

I had another one of those dreams again. But it was different this time. It was almost like I could feel those touches and kisses against my skin, feel the depth of the thrusts, how my body quivered, and how I begged for more.

It made me rather excited. Not just in an aroused sense. Quite frankly, that scared me. Though I still never knew who it was that sent me over the edge night after night. The voice I had heard last time had faded. All I could make out was the muscular, tanned body, and the dark curly brown hair.

It drove me insane not to know who this was! Even if it wasn't a real person, I just wanted a damn name! Anything to know what to call out in those dreams.

My feet hit the cool wood of the floor, and I cursed silently, so not to wake my brother. I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me, not wanting to be seen with the wetness of my cum on my crotch, or the sweat on my body from the dream.

I turned the water on, and filled up the bathtub, stripping out of my boxers and quickly wiped down my front.

"God, I'm disgusting..." I murmured, looking at myself in the mirror. "Utterly fucking disgusting."

I checked the time. Three A.M.

Great.

I had school in four hours. It seems that I won't be going back to sleep. Not after this bath. I'd be up all damn day.

As I slid into the warm water, I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. The way those kisses were placed felt...really familiar. As if I had even kissed like that before. It made my head hurt like a bitch to think about, but I couldn't turn my thoughts onto a different path.

"Antonio." The name came out with a breath. "An-fucking-tonio."

I had the name.

Water went everywhere as I thrusted my face into the bath, letting out a scream. There was NO fucking way that ANTONIO FUCKING CARRIEDO put his dick in me in MY own dream!

That was disgusting! Even more disgusting than the fact that I had looked forwards to those dreams! Next time I saw that smug bastard, I was going to punch him in the face! Right in that goofy smile of his!

I came back up for air, panting. I was furious. No, worse, I was homicidal! I am not going to put up with some dickhead who thinks he can worm his way into my sexual fantasies.

"He won't be able to use that thing ever again!" I growled, eyes narrowed, water dripping down my face. I was angry, but my face burnt with heat from the thought of that tomato bastard actually doing things like that to me.

No, no, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that! I would never let him touch me again! Not after what he pulled last night, dammit!

Angrily, I finished my bath, and stomped downstairs, eating breakfast. I thought of all the ways I could make that cheeky son of a bitch pay.

I could push him into the stream that was by the school, or maybe tell him to meet me in an abandoned classroom and have his clothes off, and be embarrassed by the whole junior class! Then I bet he wouldn't ever want to talk to me again! That would be perfect!

But...why do I feel sad about not seeing that dumb smile of his? Or hearing his annoying laugh?

I looked into my bowl of cereal as if it held all the answers I was looking for. And of course, I didn't find anything except for colorful pieces of Captain Crunch floating in my milk.

I angrily pushed the bowl away, and stomped off to the living room, laying on the couch, pissed.

"Why the hell do I care so much?! I hate his stupid ugly face! He is such a freak." I held my head in my hands, a growl of frustration leaving my throat.

What my mind came up with was impossible. Utterly impossible.

I had a crush on a bastard. A Spanish bastard to be exact.

I had fallen asleep on the couch, and the next thing I knew was that I was wing awakened by my brother's annoying voice.

"Lovi, Lovi, you fell asleep on the couch...It's time to get up! Ve...School starts in an hour!"

I waved a hand, murmuring something incoherent. It took me a second to realize what he had just said.

"Shit..I'm up, I'm up..." I pushed him away so I could get up and stretch.

Feliciano dashed away, and returned a minute or so later with my shoes, ID, and backpack.

"Thanks Feli..." I yawned, sliding my shoes on, and pulled the ID over my head, backpack on my back. After that, we headed out to walk.

"Hola Feli! Hola Lovi!"

'Goddammit.'

"Can I walk with you guys?" Antonio trotted over.

'No. No you can't.'

"Sure, 'Toni!" Feliciano chirped happily.

'Dammit Feli, you are such an idiot!'

I didn't say anything. I just sighed, and sped up. I didn't want to see Antonio's tomato stuffing face.

And I hated the fact that I turned to take a peak. Just one look at the manly features of the spaniard, and my heart started thumping twofold.

"Lovi, why are you walking so fast?" Feli called out for me. I hadn't realized that I actually was maybe two yards ahead of them.

"Uh, sorry.." I mumbled, and slowed down a little, letting them catch up.

"...And then me madre told me, "Antonio, you are going to have to pick up the pace, or else your cerebro won't be able to comprehend anything! You'll fall behind!" It kind of made me sad, but I knew she was right, so I just told her, "Si, mama." And went to go to bed."

Feliciano looked at him with amazement. What an idiot. "Wow, 'Toni! That sounds like you've got a lot of studying to do!"

"Tch. As if studying would held his brain. There's nothing in that skull but hot air." I scoffed.

"Lovi, that's not a very nice thing to say." Feli scolded me.

"It's damn well true." I replied, and grit my teeth together. I could feel Antonio's gaze locked on me. It made me remember last night, how he touched my shoulders, and kissed my skin, making me shiver and-

"Stop that right now Lovino!" I said aloud, voice angry. I knew the other two had been startled, seeming how they had stopped walking. But I didn't give a shit. I kept walking, and shut my mouth. I wasn't going to think about what little amount of sexual action we had shared on the porch last night.

I just wanted to get to school so I didn't have to think.


	5. Anger and Embarrassment

(_This is a rather short chapter. I apologize. I can't write very well with being sickish and all.)_

The sounds of lockers slamming filled my ears as passing period began. A sigh of relief left my lips, and I walked down the hall towards the science classrooms.

I hadn't thought about this morning until just recently. I had been cruel. But I really didn't care. No one could take the hint that I didn't want to be anywhere around Antonio this morning or last night, and it pissed me off more than anything.

That good for nothing spaniard only wanted one damn thing from me, and he wasn't going to ever get it! Not now, not ever! I'm not going to please his sick fantasies. Leave that unimportant job to someone else, thank you very much.

It's not like I WANT to be with him, see him smile stupidly at me or kiss me or anything! Nope. Not at all.

I sat down at my desk, and sighed softly. I hated physics. It was a waste of my time. But then again, so was school in general.

"Lovi?~"

My name being spoken snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look.

Oh no. No no no no no!

"Is it okay if I sit here next to you?~"

"No."

Antonio sat down anyway. What a jerk.

"I just said no. Don't you know that you moron?"

"I do. You just looked really lonely!" He smiled like a dog.

"Ugh. Freak." I grumbled, and turned away from him as the teacher came in and started to talk.

A note found its way onto my desk a few minutes later. I unfolded the paper.

'I have a question'

I sighed, and scribbled my own writing down, passing it back.

'what the hell do you want, bastard?'

He smiled like an idiot, writing happily.

'Do you want to go see a movie with me?'

I felt blood rise to my cheeks as I read that. Goddammit, fuck you emotions!

I couldn't believe at what I wrote. It looked shaky, and disgusting.

'sure.'

When he read that, he almost let out a noise of delight. The way his eyes sparkled made my stomach flip and fill with butterflies. It made me want to hurl.

"Is tonight good?" He whispered over to me, grinning from ear to ear.

I gritted my teeth together. Why couldn't I just have said no?

"Yeah. What stupid movie do you want to see?" I whispered back, though it sounded like a pained hiss.

I watched him think, before he grinned at me mischievously. "I want it to be a surprise!" He chirped in a whisper, and he turned to the teacher to pay attention.

Now I was fucking curious. I wanted to know what a shitty night I was going to have out, and I wanted to know now!

I ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, and went straight to my locker to get my stuff. I was going to go home. It was almost the end of the day anyway. Skipping gym wouldn't hurt me. It was dumb anyways.

Once I got home, I collapsed onto my bed, panting. I had run the whole damn way here. My mind wouldn't stop reeling about this stupid date.

No. It wasn't a date. It was a pity outing. I pitied Antonio so much, that I would take up his offer to go out on just ONE stupid and most likely to be shitty, date. I knew I wouldn't even enjoy it.

Which makes me wonder why I was freaking out and showered at least twice, pulled on clothes after clothes, trying to find something impressive to wear, and tried to tame my hair down.

"Why am I so fucking nervous?!" I growled, slamming my hands down on the bathroom counter. This wasn't going to be my first date, so why was I so crazy about it?!

"Fucking tomato fucker. He's got me wrapped around his damn finger, doesn't he?" I heaved a heavy sigh, and I went to go grab a book and my iPod. I was going to listen to music until it was time for the date. And when that time came, I wasn't sure if I'd be ready.


	6. Second Glance

"Lovi! Why won't you tell me where your going?" Feliciano whined. Tch, such an annoying voice. I wanted to kick him in the head.

I could feel my face red, and I turned away from him. "I'm not required to tell you anything!" I huffed, arms crossing over my chest, proving more of my irritation towards his constant pestering.

"Loooovvvvvviiiiinnnnnooooooo o" He sunk onto the floor as started flailing.

"No! You are such a brat!" I poked him a little roughly with my toe, and flopped down on the couch.

A rhythmic knocking came at the door, and Feli and I jumped up at the same time.

"I've got it!" We shouted at the same time, battling each other to the door.

Luckily for my sanity, I made it there first. It surprised me how...sexy he looked. He was wearing a white shirt, like something you'd see off a stupid Pirate movie, chest slightly revealed and everything, and some slightly baggy black pants.

It made me want to start drooling. Goddamn this idiot! Why the hell could he make my heart beat like that?!

"Hi Lovi!~ Are you ready?" He chirped, emerald eyes dancing.

"Er, I, uh, yeah." I felt like a retard as I stumbled over my words. Come on, Lovino! Get your head straight!

He just laughed, and reached out, taking my hand. My face lit up with a brilliant red.

But I didn't pull it away.

Once we arrived to the movie theater, he chatted on and on about nothing that I really found important, but I found myself listening intently anyways. Just something about this goofy prick had me roped in like a mouse on a trap with its favorite food.

I didn't even protest when I found out that the movie we'd be watching was some cheesy romcom that would have couples making out in the dark. I found myself maybe (just maybe, but I assure you that if it were to happen, I'd hurl!) looking forwards to him kissing me. I knew he'd try. He'd already made a slight sexual advance on me, so I wouldn't doubt it.

As the movie started, I felt something that emitted heat around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in the dark.

"Nothing, Lovi. I'm just getting comfortable." Antonio replied cheekily.

Goddamn you to hell, you sexy bastard!

I shot back some snarky reply, but my mind wasn't really focused on my words more than his facial features. His slightly rounded face, soft looking lips, bright green eyes, the way his hair curled and brushed against that beautifully tanned skin like soft kisses.

"You like what you see, si?" He gave a small laugh, turning to meet my eyes.

I couldn't look back, and turned away from him, blushing and biting the crook of my finger like some love sick school girl. It was disgusting how he could make me like this.

I felt him touch my face gently, calloused hands delicately pulling me back to look at him.

"That's okay, Lovino! Because I really like what I see." He said, voice dropping a few tones lower.

I shoved his face away as he leaned down.

"Pervert!"

The spaniard, who's face was squished between my fingers, laughed cheerily. He smiled like an idiot, eyes closed. His thick lashed brushed the tips f a few of my fingers, and I pulled my hand back.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled through puffed out cheeks.

"You know that yo-"

"No. I don't." I cut him off, glaring at the screen. We didn't talk anymore until the time we were pulled up outside my house.

The countless moves he tried to pull on me during the night left me flustered and very shy. Which was unlike me. And that made me angry.

"So, Lovi, did you have fun?~" Antonio asked, smiling at me like he always did.

I took a while before I answered, just sitting there. "...Yeah, I guess."

He smiled, and leaned in close to me, placing his lips upon mine. That made me flush massively, but for once, I didn't push him away. Instead, I pulled him closer.

Our kiss went longer than it probably should, and he slid his tongue into my mouth, causing me to give out a soft moan.

He had unbuckled his seatbelt, and was lightly crawling over the seat to where I was, a hand going up to cup my face and run though my hair, the other going up my shirt.

The moment Antonio's fingers brushed along that stray curl, I felt my knees buckle. I couldn't help it as I pushed him away, wiping my mouth.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I gasped, shoving him back into his seat.

"Lovino, I was just trying to-"

"You know what, I don't want to hear it!" I snapped, flustered as I threw open my door and unbuckled. I fell down into the ground, and got up.

Antonio got out, and came after me.

"Lovino, I'm sorry, look, let me help you, si?" He asked, and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me to the door.

"I don't want your help!" I yelped as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me inside despite my protests and hitting.

He set me down on the couch next to my gawking brother.

"'Toni! Lovi! What are you two doing?" Feli asked, eyes wide.

"We went on a date, si?" He looked at me, smiling.

"No we didn-"

"A date?! Ohh how lovely!" He replied, eyes dancing like a moron.

"Si! A date! We had lots of fun!" Antonio smiled, and held onto my hand, which I jerked away.

Feliciano asked him all about the date, and I slowly backed out of the room. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I was so embarrassed, and very displeased that my brother was cutting into everything in my damn life.

Even though I knew what my heart was saying already, I didn't want to believe it.

I didn't want to be in love with Antonio.


End file.
